Broken Colors For A Broken Raven
by jacksaw10
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy tries to cheer Raven up but when he fails will he quit while he's ahead? My first fanfic/songfic. 2 chapters, I do not own Teen Titans or either of the songs. Please R&R!  UPDATE: For all the people that faved this story, I have fixed a few mistakes and re-uploaded the story.
1. Colors

**I'd just like to thank all the people that favorite this story. Because of you guys I am fixing it and re-uploading. I made this back in middle school, and now, 4 years later, I'm re-writing it. Thanks again to **_**Ziva143, miamalkinxoxo, Kurato, Aqua Rules.**_

Chapter 1: Colors

Beast Boy was standing outside of Titan Tower thinking about how his plan would work.

_I hope this works if not I won't live to see tomorrow._

"Hey, guys, be careful with that equipment we have to nail this or else we're all dead."

"Yeah, we hear you, just calm down, and it's only your ass on the line not ours," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy had made an elaborate plan to cheer Raven up. He would get all of this equipment set and put on a concert for her, they would play the song B.B. thought Raven would like the most, Colors by Crossfade. He figured it would suit Raven quite nicely considering, you know, all of her personalities have different colors.

"All right guys," the green changeling shouted, "It looks great, now to your positions!" Cyborg took to the drums and since Robin thought it would be a flop, Starfire volunteered to play bass, while Beast Boy did guitar and vocals.

"OK guys, ready?" He said looking behind him as to make sure they were all set. "We are ready friend Beast Boy," said Starfire.

"Ok." Beast Boy threw a couple pieces of gravel at Raven room window to wake her up. Once she got up and opened the window she was furious and red-eyed to see what had woken her up.

"Ugh, Beast Boy what the hell are you doing, it's 4:30 in the morning!" Beast Boy counted off and the band started to play.

_**Can you feel it crush you?**_

_**Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?**_

_**There's no running away from**_

_**These things that hold you down**_

_**Do they complicate you?**_

_**Because they make you feel like this**_

"Beast Boy I'm gonna ring your neck for this," shouted Raven angrily.

_**Of all the colors that you've shined**_

_**This is surely not your best**_

_**But you should know these colors**_

_**That you're shining off**_

_**Surely not the best**_

_**Colors that you've shined**_

_**Surely not the best**_

_**Colors that you've shined**_

_**I know you feel alone, yea**_

_**And no one else can figure you out…**_

"AAAAAHHHH, STOP!" With her powers she had wrecked the amps and everything. "Raven, I'm sorry I was just trying to help!" Beast Boy tried to explain. "I don't want your help Beast Boy!" And with that she slammed the window, Cyborg and Beast Boy cleaned up the mess while Starfire walked inside the Tower.

"I guess Robin was right, it was a flop," said Beast Boy with a sigh, "Hey man, you tried your best, you shouldn't beat yourself up," said his half-robot friend. "Thanks man."

THE NEXT DAY

Beast Boy woke up earlier than Raven that day so he could try and apologize. Pacing in his room, wondering when Raven would wake-up and have her tea. He didn't want to disturb Raven before her morning tea. Five minutes later he heard the tea kettle scream on the oven. "Good, she's awake." Beast boy said to himself as he headed toward the door.

"Hey Raven, good morning," said the changeling sheepishly while Raven just glared at him drinking her herbal tea. "Look I'm sorry about the, uh, incident last night I was just trying to cheer you up."

"Beast Boy, I know you want to help but," she let out a short sigh, "Sometimes I really wish you wouldn't." With that sentence still trapped in B.B.'s mind Raven walked to her room and closed the door. '_But sometimes I really wish you wouldn't' I'm such an idiot. _Those were the words in the mind of the green changeling.

Well do you think? Please no flames.

You can choose who broke Raven's heart because I can't decide. The Goth Guy from "Sisters" or Rourek.


	2. Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

"Hey B.B., did you apologize to Raven," asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I think she accepted it, but I'm not sure," said Beast Boy.

"Well, what do you mean you're not sure?"

"She said, 'I know you want to help, but sometimes I wish you didn't'."

"No offense B.B. but, maybe she's right." Beast Boy gave him a strange look, "What do you mean Cy?"

"Well, you go kind of overboard with your cheer up methods."

"Like, when?"

"Like last night, a concert about her moods, she's really sensitive about that, and you know that." With that last statement Cyborg walked out of the room.

Beast Boy snapped his fingers and said, "I got an idea," and ran to his room.

THAT NIGHT

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door and asked if she would like to talk about her situation. Raven opened her door and answered, "Not really," and slammed the door. Beast Boy started talking to her through the door, "Look Raven I know he broke your heart, and I really think you need to let it out, so I wrote something for you."

"Beast Boy, not another song, please?"

"Raven, just think of it as a poem of yours, ok?"

"Ok, let's hear it."

"Ok." Beast Boy started to play an acoustic guitar and sing to her.

_**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain, away  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain.**_

Soon enough, Raven started to sing too.

_**Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore.**_

_**The worst is over now, and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, and steal my pain, away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain.**_

_**Because I'm broken, when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not," Said Beast Boy.

Raven opened her door. Beast boy stood up and she hugged him tight. He hugged her back, like he was never letting go and they stayed that way until the Cyborg cut the Tower's power.

Okay that's all I hope you all enjoyed "Broken Colors For a Broken Raven." Drive Safe.

Please comment.


End file.
